Goodbye Doesn't Last Forever
by SweetieSurprise01
Summary: Boom!Sonic has memories about Boom!Amy. Memories that lead him to remember everything he thought he lost but could find again in this strange new universe.


**Hello to anyone who is still here! (If you are, I applaud you, you have more patience than me lmao) but umm, I'm back? I guess this is sort of an update. I'm not going to be writing SonAmy anymore (unless I EXPLICITLY feel like writing SonAmy). I just didn't feel right leaving my last story as an unfinished one, so I wrote this small one shot instead. This was inspired by one of SpeedsMyGame's poems. It was so beautifully written and I just wanted to write a story based on it, so here it is!**

 **This story is also dedicated to SpeedsMyGame who encouraged me to post this. Send him love! I wouldn't have posted this if it wasn't for him. Here is the poem that it's based on:**

 **Winter In The Summer**

 _The winter is ending_  
 _And here comes the sun_  
 _But nothing seems to be changing_  
 _'Cause it seems winter is not done_

 _Uh oh, tears are prickling my eyes_  
 _How strange_  
 _I never usually cry_  
 _But, you see, I never wanted to say goodbye_

 _Before all this ends_  
 _Remember that_  
 _My times with you_  
 _Were far from flat_

 _Through all the sweat and tears_  
 _And all these moments_  
 _I'll always remember you_  
 _Even though we weren't the closest._

 **He also has a story on Wattpad called "Poetic Tears" (the same user as on here). I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you checked it out!**

 **Now onto the story! =D**

A flash of pink darted away in front of me, and I managed to grab it by its slender wrist.  
"Let go!" It giggled, and I instinctively smiled against the sound.  
"No way Ames," I chuckled, tugging her flush against me. She sighed happily, resting her head under my chin.  
I felt a sharp tug in my chest, but I pushed it away. I felt like something was missing, something didn't seem right.  
Amy was one of my closest friends. She was extremely sweet and very feisty, but I wouldn't have her any other way. But there was still this empty feeling in my heart. A strange lingering presence of something I'm not sure of.  
I heard her yawn softly, and I laughed to myself.  
"Tired?" I whispered, letting my chin rest on the top of her head. I felt her smile.  
"Nope!" She laughed back, but yawned once again. I sighed, a small smile on my face, before wrapping my arms around her waist.  
"Are you sure?" I teased, "You keep yawning." She pulled her face away to stick her tongue out at me. I watched her face scrunch up in distaste, my eyes heavy.  
It was late. Later than I expected to go to sleep. I had found Amy wandering in the woods a few weeks ago, and we had just, clicked. She was level headed, and I was hasty. She was patient and I was not. She was careful and I was quick. We balanced each other out.  
I wonder why. Why is it that we're so perfect for each other? Were we created to be friends?  
The thought of friends made my head spin.  
No.  
I wanted _more_.  
I frowned at my own thoughts. Where did that come from? Did I want Amy like that? I thought about it and I realized.  
 _I did._  
I wanted Amy Rose as much as I wanted to run into the chill midnight air. I wanted Amy Rose as much as I wanted to fall asleep right now. I wanted Amy Rose as much as I wanted to be loved. But only by her.  
I let my gaze drag up to look straight into her green eyes. They were gleaming, and Amy seemed blissfully unaware of what I was thinking, if not the slightest bit confused.  
"Sonic?" She whispered, worried about my sudden silence. I ignored her call, focusing instead on the slow red blush that was spreading across her cheeks.  
It was cute. Enchanting, even. The gentle moonlight reflected off her pink fur, and made her glow in a soft ethereal light.  
"Sonic!" She called more urgently, properly beginning to panic. I watched her face crease in concern, addicted to the way she seemed so effortlessly beautiful.  
"Amy," I whispered, leaning forward ever so slightly. Her breathing quickened against my lips, her gaze flickering to my lips and then eyes.  
She gave the tiniest of nods.  
I leaned forward to gently connect our lips together. Flashes of memories raced through my head. Memories of Amy and I that I've never had.  
Soul crushing hugs played over and over again. Places I've never seen flashed before my eyes. Loving words were spoken again and again in my ear. A flower flashed in my mind along with the words,  
"I will never leave you, Amy Rose."

I pulled away after what seemed like centuries and rested my forehead against her own. I let her breathe, listening to her gentle sigh. Lights flashed in her eyes and I knew that she remembered. She remembered everything. A small smile spread across my lips.  
"I didn't know I could miss you that much."

 **Now, there are a few things I could do. I could continue to post stories here, but they won't (all) be SonAmy. Is anyone interested in seeing my writing? I'd be happy to post my stories here if you guys would like.**

 **any phandom members here?**

 **Thank you all so so much. I love each and every one of you, and I am beyond grateful for all your support.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts! I will read and reply to all of them :)**


End file.
